A Diffrent Tale
by animeprincess11
Summary: Bunny moved to a new home in Domino, Japan a few years ago and is finally returning to visit her scouts. Her new friends from Domino are also coming along. They get pulled into a diffrent realm by Bunny's first nemisis, Queen Beryl, who is alive and kic
1. Part 1

This happens to be the first ever fan fic that I had written. It was only a year ago or so tho'. ^_^; I've gone through and fixed some things up about it, but I hope ya'll enjoy it. ^.^ Also, this just isn't a YGO/SM crossover it has many other animes in it, but that is in future chapters so let's just stick to the present........for the moment. ^.^  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing to do with Sailor Moon or Yu-Gi-Oh. They both belong to their respective owners.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Part 1  
  
It started as an innocent trip to Tokyo, Japan 2 years ago, but ended up a disaster. Hi, my name is Bunny Tsukino. I'm 19 yrs old. I have long blond hair that I like to wear in 2 pigtails with buns that look like meatballs on top of my head; I have blue eyes and am 5'8". I moved to Domino, Japan 4 yrs ago.  
  
In my first year here I meet my new friends Tea Gardener, Joey Wheeler, Tristen Taylor, Setsuna Meioh, and Yugi Motto. I could tell by the way Yugi looked at me that he liked me. He had given me a lot in 4 yrs. Yugi has comforted me in the hard times and was there when times were good. He was my first friend in Domino. He introduced me to Tea, Joey, and Tristen; I met Setsuna on my own.  
  
Yugi has black spiked hair with red tips and 2 pieces of blond hair on each side of his face, purple eyes, and is 6'0". Tea has short brown hair, blue eyes, and is 5'7". Senusta has long greenish hair that she keeps in a half bun, grayish-green eyes, and both are 5'10". Tristen has brown hair, brown eyes, and is 6'1". Joey has dishwater blond hair, brown eyes, and is 6'1".  
  
On our trip the most terrible thing happened, Yugi risked his life to save me. Yet he is not here physically, but he is still here, actually he is with me everywhere I go. Listen to the story to find out how................  
  
When we got to Tokyo I decided to go visit my old friend Darien Sheilds. Before I moved Darien was the one I loved. It broke my heart to leave, but I kept in touch with him. While I visited Darien the others went looking around. I could tell by the look in Yugi's eyes that he was upset. He didn't like it when I got a boyfriend or had a crush on someone. Everyone went to go look around while I talked to Darien. When my friends left we talked and walked around. Then suddenly we ended up in a different dimension. It was like we were transported there, and then suddenly Yugi and everyone else arrived, including my friends from Tokyo. My friends Minako, Matako, Ami, and Rei.  
  
Suddenly someone appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"I new you would return someday, Bunny." the person said slyly. She was wearing robes that covered her whole body including her face.  
  
"Who are you, and what do you want with us?!" I demanded.  
  
"O'nothing, just see you suffer!" Then a bolt of lightning came down aimed for me, but someone shoved me out of the way and yelled, "Look out!!"  
  
I was knocked unconscious and didn't wake up till an hour later.  
  
"O'oh. What happened?"  
  
"O' thank goodness you are all right!! We have been worried about you!" Tea shouted.  
  
"You were attacked by some strange woman, but." started Minako.  
  
"But what?"  
  
"But Darien knocked you out of the way and took the blow for you." Ami finished.  
  
"O'my gosh! Is he ok? Where is he?"  
  
"Calm down i'm fine, for now." Darien said calmly.  
  
"What do you mean 'for now'?"  
  
"Before that jerk left he said 'by morning your life energy will be drained, but if any of you want see another day bring both of them to the cemetery before dawn'." Yugi said rather sadly.  
  
Hours past and Darien grew weaker by the hour. The weaker he got the more depressed I got, but still Yugi was there to comfort me along with everyone else, including Darien. He kept saying 'it's not your fault this woman wants to hurt you, you must be strong through this.' Then finally at around 9pm I decided to go to the cemetery at dawn, whether my friends liked it or not.  
  
At around midnight Joey blurted out "Why would that guy want to hurt someone as sweet as you, Bunny?"  
  
"Exactly, why would they?" Everyone from Domino asked, even Darien wanted to know.  
  
"Should I tell them minna-san?"  
  
"It's fine with us, they might need to know." They replied.  
  
"Tell us what?"  
  
"Okay, I will tell you, but don't freak out on me, k?"  
  
"K."  
  
"Well it was back in 8th grade that I found out that there was something special about me. I found out that I am Sailor Moon. Only 4 other people know about this."  
  
"Yea, right quit kidding." Tristen stated.  
  
"It is true. The four are Minako, Ami, Matako, and Rei. If you don't believe me watch. SILVER MOON CRYSTAL MAKE-UP!!"  
  
When I transformed something strange happened, I was in my princess form.  
  
"Bunny look your not Sailor Moon." Rei yelled.  
  
"Who is Bunny?" I asked with confusion.  
  
"Whoa, what is going on? She's not Sailor Moon, she's in a gown." Tristen shouted.  
  
"Pardon me, but do you know where I am? And where are the scouts?"  
  
"Ut-oh" Minako whispered.  
  
"VENUS STAR POWER!" Minako transformed.  
  
"MARS STAR POWER!" Rei transformed.  
  
"MERCURY STAR POWER!" Ami transformed.  
  
"JUPITER STAR POWER!" Matako transformed  
  
"Sorry it took so long your highness, and you are in some strange dimension." Mars apologized  
  
"Let me introduce my self I am Princess Serenity. Who did this?"  
  
"Wow Bunny is even more beautiful like this." Yugi whispered to himself.  
  
Suddenly I just transformed back into my self along with everyone else.  
  
"This doesn't explain anything." Joey demanded.  
  
"Well you see before I moved we had just defeated an enemy, an enemy named Beryl, but she was sworn to get her revenge on me, so her spirit survived, but was forced to take over another persons body. When the news got to her that I had disappeared she tried to take over, but." I told them in a weak voice  
  
"But she forgot about us, but still tried to because she didn't fear us. Once she had triumphed over us, but 2 other Sailor Scouts showed up Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus and avenged our defeat." Rei added.  
  
"That is why they aren't here, I don't know them. That is why Sailor Moon showed up in Domino."  
  
"Well that explains a lot." Setsuna commented  
  
"So the reason this guy tried to hurt Bunny is because of revenge?" Tea reviewed.  
  
"Exactly. That is why I want to go to the cemetery at dawn I don't want one of my friends getting hurt because of me. If that bolt was meant for me for me, then no one should have taken it for me."  
  
"Bunny, I took it because I though that a sweet, special girl like you shouldn't have to be hurt for any reason." Darien admitted.  
  
Shortly after that Beryl appeared, "Lets make this a little harder for everyone of you."  
  
Suddenly only Yugi, Tea, Tristen, Joey, and my self were left. Rei, Minako, Minako, Ami, Setsuna, and Darien were somewhere else. Then Beryl said that we must find each other and be at the cemetery before dawn. After that I just broke down crying and went into my own little huddle and kept saying 'why must he punish my friends because of me. It is all because of me!'  
  
Yugi and Tea finally got me out of my huddle, but I was still depressed and crying. We found a van with keys in the ignition and took it. Tristen and Joey sat up front, I sat in the back (I was able to lie down so I did) by my self, and Yugi and Tea sat in the very back to keep an eye on me. When I was lying down I would curl up, think, and cry. Every now and then I would look back at Yugi and see this look in his eyes like he knew the pain I was going through and when ever he would look over I would turn away. When I looked at him those times I realized that I had feelings for him and that I even loved him. When we got to the cemetery the others where already there and Darien had passed out. When the others got out Yugi told them that he wanted to talk to me.  
  
"Bunny, I just want to let you know that I know what you are feeling."  
  
"How can you know what i'm feeling right now? You don't have someone close to your heart dying." She  
  
retorted coldly without looking at him.  
  
"I've had someone hurt my family and friends just to get to me. He was after my Millennium Puzzle and he was willing to do anything to get it. Actually two people have done that to me. One took my grandfather's soul the other turned Joey against me. Believe me when I know what i'm saying Bunny." He told her.  
  
I remained silent.  
  
"Bunny, I want you to have this. It's no exactly a diamond, but it is nice." After that he pulled out a box and opened it. "This is to represent our friendship. Ever since you became my friend I knew that you were a special girl. I also have been in love with you since that day. Just think of it as love at first sight. But I had originally thought of asking you out then giving it to you as a love ring, but this needs to be a ring for strength. Just remember that the strength of our friendship resides in this ring."  
  
I just looked at him and my eyes just filled with tears and I cried out "O'thank you Yugi! You have always believed in me and i'm extremely lucky to have you as a friend." I just wrapped my arms around him and gave him a hug. "Yugi, you know what I think?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think that this ring should represent love and friendship. As we were driving here I would look back and  
  
see this look in your eyes that you are feeling the pain I do. And by looking into your eyes I realized I am also in with love you and always have been. The way you are always there for me in hard and good times made me realize that you care for me."  
  
"Wow, I never thought that you would have feelings for me. I have always thought that you only liked me  
  
as a friend, but now I know that I mean much more to you. This ring should have the strength of love ad friendship within it."  
  
After that touching moment Tea opened the door and said that we have to hurry it is almost dawn. "Yugi."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Because we both feel the same way about each other dose it mean we are going out?"  
  
"Do you want it to mean that? I do."  
  
"I do too."  
  
We got out of the car and we headed to Darien and I was told to lay the opposite direction of him and grab hold of his hand. Soon as I did that I began to feel very weak and saw my life flash before my eyes then I see Yugi, sweet Yugi, then I remember the ring and how our love and friendship reside in it. Then I feel strength in my heart, the strength of love. The next thing I know I'm in my Sailor uniform then I am Princess Serenity (but with my memory).  
  
"Yugi!! I held out as long as I could I am deeply sorry I can't be with you!!! Good-Bye my friends!! I love you Yugi!!"  
  
"NOOOOOO! Bunny! You can't leave! You can't leave me!!"  
  
He tried to run to me, but Joey and Tristen held him back saying, "She's gone Yugi!! She's gone there is nothing you can do!"  
  
"I have to save her!! She can't die, she just can't!!! No Bunny come back!! Don't do this to me!!"  
  
He just broke down into tears on the ground. Everyone started crying at the sight of losing me. When Darien woke up at the sight of me he started saying, "She sacrificed herself for me." then started crying also.  
  
Beryl appeared and was laughing and said, "Finally, I have destroyed Sailor Moon! At last victory is mine."  
  
"How could you hurt anyone like Bunny or Sailor Moon?! Many people need her especially Yugi!! How could you destroy the love between 2 people!! You disgust me!! You disgust all of us! You will pay for your actions!! VENUS PLANET POWER!!"  
  
"MARS PLANET POWER!!"  
  
"MERCURY PLANET POWER!!"  
  
"JUPITER PLANET POWER!!"  
  
"PLUTO PLANET POWER!!"  
  
" Tea you are Sailor Pluto?! So this whole time I have had a crush on Setsuna?!" Joey exclaimed.  
  
"O'Joey I didn't know you felt that way." Pluto blew him a kiss.  
  
The battle roared between the Scouts and Beryl, until Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus appeared.  
  
"How dare you put to death the most precious thing on earth and to man kind?" Uranus yelled  
  
"For this crime you will be punished in the name of the Moon and the rest of the solar system for Sailor Moon!!" Neptune and Uranus attacked.  
  
While the battle was at hand Darien, Joey, Tristen, Casey and Yugi got me out of there to safety.  
  
"Maybe there is a way to revive Bunny, but it would cost me my life." Yugi proclaimed.  
  
"Yugi, Bunny is gone how can you revive her?"  
  
"Yea Yugi, Joey is right."  
  
" I can revive her with my life energy through my Millennium Puzzle."  
  
" Yugi don't be foolish. You know that thing hasn't worked science you defeated Marik."  
  
"Yea Yugi how are you ever going to get it to work."  
  
"Well there has also been another prophase about the Millennium Puzzle. It says that there was once a prince who fell in love with the princess of the moon and that her locket somehow could be combined with the Millennium Puzzle to create a great power. Maybe that could be used to revive her with my energy."  
  
Then all of a sudden I said one last thing to him.  
  
"Yugi.don't waste your effort.my time is up.. you have plenty to live for don't waste it on me. These are my last words. I love you."  
  
"No Bunny come back!! Please come back."  
  
"You heard her she wants you to live, she has chosen her future."  
  
"No! She must live to find her true love and marry him and protect the future for everyone!"  
  
Yugi took my locket and put it to his Millennium Puzzle. There was a big flash of light and next thing he knows we are both flouting above head. He grabs my hand and wishes to transfer his life energy into me and that I will never forget him. Then a big bolt of lightning is shot from Beryl's hand at Yugi. The process was interrupted. Yugi and I had only half-life in us. Beryl blasted the scouts and they were knocked unconscious. Beryl starts to walk towards Yugi and I, but Tristen, Joey, and Darien jump in her way, but were knocked to the side like dirty cloths.  
  
"How dare you Yugi. How dare you try to spoil my plans? I wanted Sailor Moon DEAD! No, you had to be the hero and try to revive her. My host has had, troubles cooperating with me about you. I thought that it was quite interesting to find out that Sailor Moon had befriended Yugi Motto. My host wasn't excited to be able to get the chance to destroy the mere boy that defeated her brother."  
  
"Star Light Honeymoon Kiss!!"  
  
"Down girl." And blasted a bolt.  
  
"No, Bunny!"  
  
I got blown to the ground and just laid there. Yugi gave her a look like you will pay for that. Then Beryl raised his head and Yugi saw a twinkle and gasped, "Isis!?"  
  
Then Isis threw of her robes and reveled herself as Isis Ishtar. "Yes, it is the body but not the mind!"  
  
"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!"  
  
"Silence Glaive Attack!"  
  
"Back off girls. What are you two little girls going to do to me?"  
  
"Sailor Moon, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Uranus are you all ok?!"  
  
" Sailor Moon is dead what do u mean she is ok? If you don't believe me.she.is.over.there? Where is she?!" cried Mars.  
  
"I tried to revive her with my life energy, but was interrupted by Beryl so she is half-alive and so am I. She tried to attack but was knocked away."  
  
"Sailor Moon wake up!! Please wake up Mommy!!"  
  
" 'Mommy'!? What do you mean 'Mommy'?" Questioned Mars.  
  
"I am from the 30th century and Sailor Moon is my mother and Yugi is my father."  
  
"Oh.oh. What the heck!! Who are you? And you other 4 who are you?" Bunny asked as she came back to consciousness.  
  
" I am Sailor Chibi-Moon. And this is Sailor Saturn. We are from the future."  
  
"Bunny, it is I, Setsuna."  
  
"Setsuna?"  
  
"I am Sailor Pluto."  
  
"What about you two who are you?"  
  
"I am Sailor Neptune and this is Sailor Uranus."  
  
"I'm tired of this tea party chit-chat. Sailor Moon prepare for your end, again!!"  
  
While Beryl was distracted, Yugi was able to get away and recover, a little. "I don't think so Beryl!!"  
  
"No, Yugi turn back now!" I screamed  
  
"Isis, your demise is with me!! Beryl you are so filled with hatred and anger towards Sailor Moon that you don't see that she can help you! Instead of looking to her you tried to destroy her!! If you are going to destroy any one it is going to be me!!"  
  
"Yugi.Yugi.Yugi. Foolish boy. You have just written your death in the book of life!"  
  
"Anyone will do foolish things when they are in love and will do anything to protect their lover!! But you wouldn't understand any of that your heart is pure evil!!"  
  
"I will meet your end you foolish boy!" and Beryl threw a bolt of lightning at Yugi and hit him in the chest.  
  
"SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER!!"  
  
"SAILOR PLANET POWER!!"  
  
"You will pay for killing the one I love!! This is for you Yugi! Give me the strength to defeat this monster  
  
Yugi I need your help! SILVER CRYSTAL PLANET POWER!!"  
  
"No I can't be defeated! Ahhhh!"  
  
After Beryl and Isis, unfortunately, were destroyed I rushed over to Yugi who was barley alive. "Yugi please don't leave if you die then Chibi-Moon won't ever be alive and I had hoped to have a child with you. Please don't leave!!" after that somehow I turned into Princess Serenity.  
  
"My princess, Serenity, excuse me, Bunny. Chibi-Moon will live and so will I, but my body will need time to heal so I give you my Millennium Puzzle. As long as you wear it I will be with you. My soul will reside in it till my body is healed. Please take my puzzle and put it around your neck and when you want to talk we can. As soon as the puzzle is around your neck my soul will go in, but my body will slowly disappear."  
  
So I did as he said and took the puzzle. His body did disappear, and once in the puzzle he said "Please consider the ring as a engagement ring if you wish. I love you."  
  
After that we returned to the neighborhood I whispered, "I will marry you when are healed. I love you too."  
  
We found Joey, Tristen, and Darien thrown up against a car unconscious. We managed to wake them up and explained everything to them. When they asked why I was wearing Yugi's puzzle I told them to look into it and they saw Yugi's face and freaked. I explained that his body was badly damaged and needed to heal so his soul resided in the Millennium Puzzle.  
  
Setsuna asked Joey later if he still had a crush on Sailor Pluto. His response was, "Hell yea! Now I don't have to keep fretting about two crushes. Uh.oops. Did I say that out loud?"  
  
Everyone just laughed at him, and Setsuna said, "Well luckily I had only one crush, lover boy." Joey just went red in the face.  
  
Now you know how Yugi Motto is with me everywhere I go. Every time some guy comes up to me and asks me out or hits on me, you can tell he gets mad when the puzzle glows and starts doing something different every single time. For the past two years he has been in this puzzle, and is just about done healing. I call him my little 'Hunny Bun' since he is sort of cooking in his puzzle to get better. Between us he hates it when I tell other people that. Sh sh sh!  
  
"Bunny!! Why do you do this to me? You know that I hate it when you do that!!"  
  
The bad part is that he can write things down and read too. But he knows that I love him with all my heart. And we are to be married just as soon as he gets out of this thing.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Mind you, this is just the first part. I have some editing to do with the other parts of the story. I'll get that done and post ASAP. ^.^ 


	2. Part 2

**Part 2**

One day Yugi and I were planning on going to the beach when he said, "Bunny..." really faintly.

"Yugi? Are you ok? "

"I feel strange, almost sick or something."

"Should we stay home today?"

"No, you go and have fun, I'm sure that everyone is waiting for us, but just tell them that I wasn't feeling well."

"Should I leave you with your Grandpa or with my parents?"

"No, I'll be fine alone just go and have some fun for me."

"Ok, but I'll be back as soon as I can."

On my way out I told my sister to check up on Yu-Gi every couple of hours and call me if anything happens. So I met the guys (Joey, Tea, Tristen, and Setsuna outside) and when the asked were Yugi was, I just told them that he wanted to stay home. I didn't want to worry them on a day were they were going to have fun. While we were on the way to the beach Yugi was beginning to feel even worse, then out of nowhere a figure appeared. It looked around and saw the Millennium Puzzle, grabbed it then chuckled,

"Who ever owns the Millennium Puzzle is crazy to leave it alone like this."

"HEY LET GO OF THE PUZZLE OR YOU'LL BE SORRY!!" Yugi shouted.

"Who said that, show yourself! Could it be? So, what I heard was true the one who defeated Beryl does live in the Millennium Puzzle. I know someone who would love to see you."

Then he disappeared with the Millennium Puzzle.

While that was happening we were having fun at the beach. I all of a sudden got a pain in my heart. Tea asked if I was all right and if I wanted to go for a quick swim. I told them no and that I will stay here. A few minutes later I got hit in the back of the head by a ball. I grabbed it stude up and turned around. Three guys were coming straight at me and couldn't stop themselves when they saw me stand up. I was piled under 3 guys my age, man Yugi is not going to like this. I finally had to scream at them to get off. When I sat up I just saw them staring at me.

"Don't you know it is rude to stare and hit a girl in the back of the head with a ball?"

"S-s-sorry a-a-about th-th-that."

"Calm down Seiya." One of them said.

"We are truly sorry about that miss. I'm Yaten, this is Taiki and Seiya."

"I'm Bunny, and those are my friends Joey, Tristen, Tea, and Setsuna. My other friend isn't here though, he wasn't feeling well."

"That's too bad. We just moved here."

"Wait a minute you are the Starlights?"

"Yes why? Seiya will you snap out of it you are being rude."

"He seems a little strange. Well, since you are really the Starlights stay a way from Tea, especially you Taiki she has the biggest crush on you even though she has a boyfriend, and if she starts acting like Seiya is acting you can expect trouble. Just a warning." I smiled at them, and then Seiya fainted. "He is a strange one."

"No he just love sick over you. It is easy to tell." I just blushed.

"Hey Bunny, who are these guys?" The voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it I hadn't heard it for along time. I turned around and there was Yugi.

"Yugi!!" I cried and threw my arms around him. Joey heard me yell something and told everyone and they

all ran over.

"Yugi! Your back! When did this happen?" Tristen yelled.

"Huh?" Yaten and Taiki were puzzled.

"Forgive me, guys this is my fiancé, Yugi Motto. Yugi, this is Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki."

"Fiancé?!" Seiya exclaimed. Taiki just punched him and he fell over.

"Nice to meet you Yugi." Yaten stuck his hand out to shake it, but Yugi just turned away.

"Not such a pleasant guy is he?" Yaten whispered to his friends.

Something wasn't right Taiki had a hunch.

"I thought you weren't supposed to get out for another couple of months?" Setsuna asked.

"It looks like we were off a few months."

"Wait, did he break out of jail or something?"

"No something just happened to him." I explained.

"Don't you guys have something to do?" Yugi said to the Starlights.

"Yugi are you tiered or something you're never like this." I questioned.

"I'm fine, I just don't like the fact that some stranger is drooling over my fiancé." Yugi shot Seiya a dirty look.

"We had better go, nice meeting you Bunny. Catch ya later." They just took their ball and ran off.

'Something isn't right,' I thought to myself. 'How could a guy that is trapped inside a puzzle for over 2 years just appear out of nowhere? My calculations were correct no flaws.' I noticed that the Millennium puzzle was gone and asked him. He claimed that he had left it in my room and when he left my sister was asleep.

Just then Mika called me.

"The puzzle is gone!! It just disappeared. I can't find it any where!"

"Calm down, Mika Yugi is here with me."

"So you took the puzzle with you? "

"No Yugi himself is here. He claims he left the puzzle in my room."

"Well it's not here..."

"Hey Yugi where did you say you left the puzzle?"

" On your bed."

"He says it is on my bed."

"Well it isn't."

"Ok, I'll be right there. Hey Tea, Setsuna come here real quick."

"Yea Bunny?"

"Will you guys come to my house with me. Something is going on."

So we went to my house and looked for the puzzle, but couldn't find it. We went back to find the guys, but the weren't there. I saw Seiya and went to go see if he had seen them.

"No we haven't. We didn't want to get our heads snapped off again."

"Don't I know you from somewhere?" Tea kept asking Taiki.

"No"

"Hey are you Taiki from the Starlights?"

"No, do I look like him? I'm not him my name Taikio."

"I'm sorry Yugi did that he has never acted like that before. Something strange is going on, and I don't like

it." I remarked. "Setsuna, keep an eye out for Yugi, and if you find him transform and make a stream of light and then I'll be there."

"Why? Did he do something?"

"I don't think that is the real Yugi."

"How can you tell?"

"Dose it matter just do it. I have a pain in my heart and it is not good."

"How do you get a pain your heart? Do you have heart burn?"

"You know how I have a part of Yugi's life in me, well it turns out that when he is in real pain or trouble it starts hurting, and Yugi would never turn his back on someone."

"What is going on?" Seiya asked.

"It's a long story. Maybe I'll tell you some other time."

"Could we help in any way?" Taiki asked.

"If you see Yugi, Joey, or Tristen just yell mine or Setsuna's name. Tea I want you to go to my house call everyone in Tokyo and have them get down here ASAP."

"Ok Bunny."

"And Tea..."

"Yea."

"Make sure my sister stays at home and if Yugi shows up call me."

"Ok."

So Tea went and did as I asked and everyone split up. After about an hour of searching Tea called me.

"What is it? Is Yugi there?"

"Calm down. Venus wants to talk to you."

"Bunny...what the hell is going on?"

"When we came down to the beach earlier Yugi had told me that he wasn't feeling well so I left the puzzle at home. Then out of nowhere he appears and is acting really mean. It is like he is a totally different person. I need your help down here to look for him because Joey, Tristen, and him are missing and I don't want to take any risks."

"Ok we are on our way."

"Have someone stay there with Tea and Mika."

"Right." Venus hung up and Bunny put her phone in her pocket.

"Come on, we need to go find Joey and Tristan." Bunny ran off into a direction and the other 5 went their own directions.

"Tristan! What happened to you too? Seiya bring the car over here too, we found Tristen!" Bunny yelled

"Where-er is-is J-J-Joey?"

"He is coming around with Seiya he has been badly hurt and has passed out." I explained.

"Yugi attacked us."

"What?!"

"He is different. He has these destructive powers and..." Tristen now past out too.

"That is not Yugi, that is an imposter. The real Yugi wouldn't be like that."

Then out of nowhere Yugi appeared leaning on a rock. "Such weaklings, fighting for their lives but getting no where except most likely a trip to the undertaker. Why do you hang out with these wimps my love? They are soooo weak and you are so powerful you could destroy them in an instant, but yet you chose not to. Join me my love help me rid the world of weaklings like this. We can rule the world. You and I."

"Never. You are not my love. You are just an imposter trying to get to me and make me evil, but that won't work. I fight against evil for my friends and loved ones. They may be weak to you, but when we believe in each other our power grows, you wouldn't know any thing about friendship just about destroying those who do."

"Mar's Flame Sniper!"

"O'please." He just vanished.

"We found something you might want to see." Jupiter and Neptune brought a faint figure around. It was the real Yugi. His body was realest too early from the puzzle & was very weak. "Yugi... are you alright?"

"He realest me when he found the key to the puzzle."

"Who is he?"

"Have you met a man who looks exactly like me? Well that person stole my physical form and that took at least half of the energy I had saved up to take my form. He has the puzzle and has hidden it I used what was left of my energy to come find you and warn you, but I see I was too late."

"The fake Yugi just about killed Joey and Tristen. He showed up about 3 hours ago when I was talking to my new friends Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki. When I introduced them to him he just turned his back on them and snapped at them to leave. He told them ' I don't want some strangers drooling over my fiancé.' And they left. Yaten and Taiki are right over there and Seiya took Joey and Tristen to the hospital, he should be back shortly."

"Daddy!! Daddy are you alright?" Chibi-Moon came rushing around the corner "Daddy what happened?"

"Chibi-Moon...he has been released from the puzzle to early and is very weak. If he uses too much energy he will die."

Ring...Ring...Ring

"Bunny your phone is ringing." Uranus threw my phone to me.

"Bunny you have to get over here quickly. Yugi has showed up and has tried to take your sister. Saturn is holding him as best as she can, but I don't think she will last much longer."

"Ok we'll be right there. Girls we need to go the evil Yugi is at my house and has tried to take my sister. Saturn is holding him as best as she can and needs our help, we need to get there pronto. Yaten Taiki! Take Yugi and keep him safe. Once Seiya gets back take him someplace away from here. And if something happens to him call me. Yugi don't you dare give-up on me ya hear. I want to come back to you with you alive."

"Ok."

"SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER!" She yelled as she ran off and transformed.

"You will never get through me Yugi. I'm the second strongest on the team and you will never stand a chance against Sailor Moon."

"We'll just see about that." He shot a blast of light at Saturn and knocked her to the ground.

"Saturn get up!" Tea yelled.

"Mika, Tea, my loves, will you join me in the fight for evil to over come."

"What do you mean your loves? We thought that you loved Bunny."

"Who wants to love a goody goody like her? Since I know her identity, her friends, and family I can torture her in every which way I want."

"HONEYMOON THEREPY KISS!" I yelled and knocked him down and across the room.

"Sailor Moon! What is wrong with Yugi?"

"That isn't the real Yugi, that is an imposter. He stole Yugi's form and practically killed him while doing it. Yugi use his remaining power to find me to warn me, but he was too late."

"So the weakling did survive, but I can't say that for all of you. Black Lightning Attack!"

"SERIOUS STAR LASER!" Yet again he got knocked to the ground.

"Who are you?" He snapped.

"I'm Sailor Star Fighter, but you don't need to remember it cause your toast."

"Oooo, I'm shaking in my boots." She criticized.

Ring...Ring...Ring

"What is it?!"

"Is Seiya there Bunny?"

"No, why?"

"When he heard what happened he rushed over there to help."

"Would he be known as Sailor Star Fighter?"

"Yes, is he there?"

"Yes, keep Yugi safe." She hung up the phone. "Seiya what are you doing here?"

"Who are you and how do you know my real name?"

"Oh, you don't recognize me. It's me Bunny."

"Bunny? No wonder you knew what was going on."

"So little Yugi is left helpless with 2 weaklings like all of you. Lets have a little check up on them." Out of nowhere Yugi, Yaten, and Taiki appeared.

"What is going on? Where are we? Where is Bunny?"

"Yugi!" I yelled and ran over to him

"STAR HEALER MAKE-UP!"

"STAR MAKER MAKE-UP!"

"It's about time you two showed up."

"Ah, Yugi. I see you are still just as weak as when I took your form, but I guess I don't need this disguise any more since the real Yugi has been reveled." The imposter revealed himself to be the remaining corps of Beryl. Everyone was shocked to see the disembodied figure and was grossed out beyond belief.

"I was planning on finding Bunny, marrying her as Yugi, become Queen and then taking her life after the Silver Millenium had become mine, and rule all through the power of evil, but no you had to be the hero yet again and show yourself to save her and your friends. After those weaklings Joey and Tristen figured out who I was I had no choice but to kill them because I knew that he would tell everyone, but the managed to escape and that Tristen guy couldn't keep his mouth shut. So here we are I'm about to destroy all of you, but he came along, yes I mean you Seiya, and attack me making losing my concentration. Now I have 3 more to destroy o'well it will be fun seeing all of you laying on your deathbed, but one thing first. Sailor Moon you will die with your so-called love and you two can be together in the afterlife. I will rule this world and there is nothing that can stop me because I poses the 7 Millennium items and I am indestructible!!"

"Not quite. You forget I posses the Silver Millennium Crystal and it is the most powerful thing in the entire cosmos. There is nothing that can defeat it."

"O'yes there is." She vanished and reappeared behind me grabbed me and vanished with me in her arms and reappeared floating above everyone. She grabbed my broche and pulled it off causing me to return to my normal state and he dropped me from fifty feet in the air and I would have died if Seiya hadn't caught me, but I passed out in the fall and he took me over to Tea and my sister. Beryl floated over all of us gloating that she now possessed the 2 most powerful items in the entire cosmos except the Pink Silver Crystal, which she didn't know about.

Mini-Moon rushed over to me yelling, "Mommy! Mommy get up! Please get up!"

All of a sudden Chibi Moon turned into her Princess form and is known as Princess Selenity. I also turned into Neo Queen Serenity, and Yugi turned into his King form (He was in Egyptian clothes and Selenity and I were in Gowns). I had a long scepter, Selenity had a small scepter, and Yugi had his Egyptian scepter (just to remind you in Yugi's past life he was an Egyptian prince {or in this case the Prince of the earth}). Yugi was still weak but had enough strength to help us. Selenity and I walked over to Yugi helped him up and stude side-by-side looking at Beryl.

The scouts circled around us and started saying, "Mercury planet power, Mars planet power, Jupiter planet

power, Venus planet power, Uranus planet power, Neptune planet power, Pluto planet power, Saturn planet power, Fighter star power, Healer star power, Maker star power!"

When they said that their uniforms started turning a shinning bright white.

"Try all you want, but without the Silver Millennium Crystal and the Millennium puzzle your hopes for survival are just dreams."

"Tea take Mika someplace safe and stay there till you see a flash of light disappear."

"Yes Serenity."

"As for you Beryl, what makes you think that you can defeat us when you are missing the 3rd most powerful item in the cosmos."

"What 3rd item? You are lying there is no third item."

"May I Mother? Father?"

"Yes Selenity, you may." We told her. So she put her hands in a circle in front of the middle of her heart

and the Pink Silver Crystal appeared and went in the middle of her scepter powering it up.

"How can this be? The Silver Crystal is with me." Beryle said with confusion in her voice.

"The Pink Silver Crystal is a totally different Crystal from the Silver Millennium Crystal. The Silver

Millennium crystal you hold in your hand is just a transformation crystal, the real one resides in my heart." I put my hands in a circle in front of my chest and the Silver Millennium Crystal appeared and went into my scepter powering it also.

"Are you sure you hold the Millennium Puzzle when it is here with its true owner." Yugi told her as the Millennium Puzzle appeared going on to his scepter and powering it up.

"How can this be? I have the Silver Millennium Crystal & the Millennium Puzzle how can you have them?"

"Your reign of evil ends here. Scouts help us power together the Silver Millennium Crystal, Pink Silver

Crystal, and the Millennium Puzzle to form the Pink Silver Millennium Crystal Puzzle!" (Yes, corny, I

know. ;)

"SAILOR UNIVERSAL POWER!"

The Millennium Puzzle turned into a Crystal as the scouts powered it up. The Silver Crystals went into the puzzle and it grew to a bright, bright light.

"You'll never beat us with that light show!"

"You'll never (Selenity)... hurt any of (me)... our friends ever (Yugi)... AGAIN (all)!"

We ended being lined up in order from tallest to shortest (Yugi, Me, & Selenity). We put our palms out in

front of us and yelled, "Pink Silver Millennium Universal Light!"

With that Beryl turned to dust and blew away. All that was left was the Millennium items and my broche on the ground. After the attack Yugi, Selenity, and I fainted and transformed back into our original forms.


End file.
